piratesofthecaribbeanuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
William Turner Jr.
Will Turner, born William Turner Jr., was the only child of William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner. Throughout his childhood, Will believed his father was a respectable merchant seaman. After embarking on several misadventures with Captain Jack Sparrow, Will learned of his true pirate heritage and embraced it as he pursued his own purposes. Biography Early life Personality and traits The son of William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner, Will Turner was an accomplished blacksmith by trade, an excellent swordsman by pursuit and a budding pirate by fate. Until he met Jack Sparrow, swordsmith Will Turner was a simple craftsman. His life revolved around his work, and his distant longing for Elizabeth Swann, a woman he knew could never be his wife. Will believed his father was a respectable merchant seaman. When he sent Will an Aztec Medallion, his son thought it was just an exotic trinket that he had picked up on his travels. But his world was soon turned upside down, where he found himself sucked in a nightmarish world of pirates, ghouls, adventure, and betrayal. Will would be shocked and dismayed when Jack revealed to him that his father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, "a good man, and a good pirate." Will was then torn between two worlds—one imposed by the strict standards of society and the other dictated by the freedom of leading the pirate life. He soon embraced his pirate heritage as he pursued his own purposesPOTC3 Presskit; sailing the seas to save his father, find his true identity and reunite with his true love Elizabeth Swann. Despite Will's best efforts to adhere to the social class structure, he realizes that some rules are meant to be broken.Pirates of the Carribean presskit, accessed Dec 9, 2006 In his life, Will Turner was a very brave and noble man who was willing to risk his life for people he cared about. He was extremely loyal, especially to Elizabeth Swann and he claimed that he would die for her if he had to. William was polite and humble to those higher ranked than himself but he was rarely congratulated or complimented during his time as a blacksmith. Will had grown up without a father figure, so he has to look to the role models around him, and in Port Royal, those are British Navy officers. When Will Turner and Jack Sparrow were thrown together, Jack opened Will's eyes to what it means to be a man. Jack taught him that he can't just blindly follow nonsensical rules; a man has to make his own decisions, right or wrong, and go after what he wants in life. James Norrington noted that Will possessed a rash personality and Will was willing to break the law if he felt it was necessary. For example he freed Jack Sparrow from prison after Elizabeth was captured by pirates and later saved Jack from being executed. Rescued as a child at sea, Will first met Elizabeth when they were children. Will was rescued after pirates attacked the ship on which he was sailing. Will fell in love with Elizabeth but at first he was reluctant to tell her about his feelings because of their social divide. Eight years after they met, Will was the man of Elizabeth's dreams, though he knew her father, Governor Weatherby Swann, would never let his beautiful daughter marry a lowly blacksmith. That had changed, however, as Will and Elizabeth were on the verge of marrying a year later, until Lord Cutler Beckett interrupted their well laid plans by arresting them. Becoming a pirate, Will became more open about his feelings towards Elizabeth and they eventually married during the battle around the maelstrom. Will also had strange relations with Jack Sparrow; although the two often betrayed one other, they were ultimately good acquaintances. Aside from their differences, they have saved each other's lives at times. When Jack faced the hangman, Will Turner rushed to save his life at great risk to his own. Though Will knows that he might be hanged as a pirate himself, he had a strong sense of what's right and what's not and his conscience would be cleared. Will saved Jack from his execution at Fort Charles for Jack's helping him at Isla de Muerta, though Will himself betrayed Jack at the island beforehand. On Cannibal Island, Will was not at first wanting to leave Jack behind, until he saw the Pelegostos running after him. Jack had his fair share of saving Will's life, most notably when Will was stabbed by Davy Jones, Jack gave up his chance of immortality and had Turner stab Jones' heart, granting him immortality and captaincy aboard the Flying Dutchman. When Will Turner reversed the curse by returning the last Aztec coins to the chest, he technically killed his father because at that moment, somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, Bootstrap Bill became mortal. So Will has been tortured, living with this guilt until he reunited with his father aboard the Flying Dutchman, the ghost ship captained by Davy Jones. But in the depths, prior to his mortality returning, Bootstrap sold his soul to Davy Jones to alleviate his eternal suffering. Will was also a man of his word and if he made a promise he would always stick to it. He promised to free his father Bootstrap Bill from Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman, and tried to do everything he can do to honor that vow but not forgetting that he still loves Elizabeth, and wants to get her back into his life. As a blacksmith, Will Turner wore a simple jerkin as well as leather shoes with silver buckles. On the day he saved Jack Sparrow from the gallows, Will wore a feathered hat and an elegant red cape. Appearances Notes and references Category:Males Category:English Category:Scottish Category:Marksmen Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Swordsmen Category:Captains Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:HMS Interceptor crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Turner family Category:William Turner's crew Category:Inhabitants of Port Royal Category:Inhabitants of North Carolina Category:Helmsmen